Patch Notes 1.1.72
Words from Designers Ranked match - We realize that when you meet AFK teammates, it makes for a bad experience in the game. Therefore in the current version when AFK behaviors are discovered, in the case where the ranked match results in a loss, for players who complete the match normally, and are not in a pre-arranged teams with the AFK player, we will be giving extra protection points by a multiplier. Note: If any of your pre-team friends go AFK in the game, you will not be able to enjoy this extra protection points benefit. In this version, we have rolled out new in-game broadcasting function, which allows users to share their fantastic battle experience with other users freely. In the current version, we have mainly increased the damage dealt by Tanks in the early stages, also allowing Tanks to deal stronger damage when cooperating and teaming up with others in the early game, rather than just being used to defend passively. We also optimized the targeting mechanism in battles. In addition, in the new version we have reworked our old hero Franco, and added more in-game contents. We are very happy to be able to grow and share these new developments with all our players everywhere. New Hero : Estes - Moon Elf King Price * 24,000 BP * 499 D 30% off during the first week , Full-scale character dubbing. Background story At the habitat of moon elves, somewhere west of the Moonlake, here locates the legendary Emerald Woodland, which was the birthplace of the first generation of elves. Every elven king was born in the Tree of Life at the center of the Emerald Woodland. The elven king of present generation is the unique Estes, who was badly hurt during the second plane war and had to go into sleep in the Emerald Woodland. Moon elves lost the guide from their king ever since. However, when the flames of wars between human and orcs burned on this peaceful woodland, the young Moonlight Archer - Miya, stood up and gathered rest elves to protect their homeland. However the dominator of dark abyss is thirsty for more believers and the dark force has been growing stronger in secret. Seduced by the Blood Queen, Alice, some young elves have fallen. The race of moon elves was once again at stake, which outraged the great elven king! At a night of thunder and lightning, Estes woke up. He's strict but benevolent, and entitled with the strength by the sacred moonlight to protect his people and to support his allies. With the Code of Moonlight in his hands, he swore to repel every enemy who dares to violate his homeland. Skills Passive - Code of Moon Elves Code of Moon Elves will charge energy into Estes periodically and improve his next basic attack, dealing magic damage to the target while slowing it down. The damage will ricochet towards nearby enemies, dealing magic damage. Skill 1 - Moonlight Immersion Restores HP for the target immediately and links Estes with which will restore HP for the target slowly. Linking with an ally will also improve the energy charging speed of the Code of Moon Elves. Being too far from the target will break the link. Skill 2 - Domain of Moon Goddess Guides a flood of moonlight to fall upon a specified area, dealing magic damage to enemy units within it. Afterwards it will turn into a piece of domain of Moon Goddess. If enemies try to escape the domain area, they will be slowed down when touching the barrier of the domain. Ultimate - Blessing of Moon Goddess Estes incarnates into the Saint King of Moonlight for a while, intensifying the effect of Moonlight Immersion. After casting the Blessing of Moon Goddess, Estes will release Moonlight Immersion one time for surrounding allied heroes. In the duration of the Blessing of Moon Goddess, Estes will consistently heal for himself. New Skins Estes - Bishop of Holy Light 269 diamonds Rafaela - Flower Fairy 899 diamonds; Easter Day themed skin. New Features & Events 1. In-game live stream feature is available now. Its functions include: a. Streamer feature: A streamer Info card has been added to the player basic info board. Players above Master division can apply for being a game streamer to become a superstar! Streamers can turn on the in-game live stream feature, and then your matches can be watched by other players and you can receive gifts from viewers to get lots of diamond rewards. b. Follow feature: There will be a list of your ‘following’ and a list of your ‘follows’. Players can follow streamers in-game and then they will show up in your ‘following’ list. At the same time, you will show up in the streamer’s ‘follows’ list. c. Broadcasting feature: When streamer players turn on the live stream feature, they can broadcast their games live. Those who have a high popularity will be recommended by the system and show up in the Game live stream list and become superstars. If you want to appear in the live stream list, do your best to improve your popularity! More follows or more gifts that you can get will increase your popularity. d. Global leader board: There will a Streamer Popularity Leader board and a Fans Leader board. Let’s see who can be the biggest superstar in the world! Worldwide live stream tendency, come and take part in now! Will the next most popular streamer of Mobile Legends be you? 2. New spectator chest for Arena Contest. Every time when the total gifts sent in the match reach 3000 D value, all spectating players can claim the rewards in the chest before the countdown is over. Every player can claim 5 chests at most per day. The chest contains: emblem fragments, BP, tickets, double cards, skin fragments and other random rewards! 3. Outer live stream now supports Facebook live stream. 4. Now players can check ‘User terms’ and ‘Privacy policy’ on the ‘Account’ page. 5. New privilege for Starlight Member: 1 sign-in make-up chance for the ‘7-day log in event’ per week. 6. Ranked match - We realize that when you meet AFK teammates, it makes for a bad experience in the game. Therefore in the current version when AFK behaviors are discovered, in the case where the ranked match results in a loss, for players who complete the match normally, and are not in a pre-arranged teams with the AFK player, we will be giving extra protection points by a multiplier. Note: if any of your pre-team friends go AFK in the game, you will not be able to enjoy this extra protection points benefit. 7. New sharing page background pictures for Tigreal, Karina, Franco and Alpha. 8. Arena Contest fashion show! All players who take part in contests can choose their owned heroes’ skins freely. Hero Balance Adjustment Added demonstration voice, battleground voice and dying voice for Alpha, Yi Sun-shin, Moskov, Johnson, Cyclops. Optimized skill descriptions of heroes to make them easier to understand. Franco Remade Franco’s demonstration action and battle action effect. New Franco now has a way cooler demonstration animation display. Come and try him! Iron Hook: initial damage has been adjusted from 400/440/480/520/560/600 to 450/480/510/540/570/600. Fury Shock: initial damage has been adjusted from 240/270/300/330/360/390 to 275/300/325/350/375/400. Sun Summons Monkey: Now players can control the behavior patterns of Sun’s doppelgangers. In the attack mode, doppelgangers will patrol around the present position and attack enemies (except jungle monsters). And the attack mechanism of the Follow mode is the same as it in old version. Tigreal Shock Wave: Initial damage has been adjusted from 300/330/360/390/420/450 to 350/375/400/425/450/475. Bane Crab Claw Cannon: Initial damage has been adjusted from 330/360/390/420/450/480 to 375/400/425/450/475/500. Shark Bite: The additional damage effect provided by the skill has been increased from 30%~60% to 40%~70%. Minotaur Despair Hammer: Initial damage has increased by 20 points. Johnson Iron Sack: basic slowing down effect has increased from 60% to 70%. Rapid Touchdown: Stunning effect duration has been adjusted from 0.75~1.5 sec to 0.5~1 sec. Alpha Force Swing: HP restore effect provided by each hit target has increased by 15 points. Cyclops Planets Attack: Initial damage of each sphere has been adjusted from 160/175/190/205/220/235 to 200/225/250/275/300/325. Gord Mystic Gush: Actual effect breadth has decreased from 1 to 0.8, and now the actual breadth, indicator breadth and visual effect breadth match better. Miya Rain of Arrows: slowing down effect has been adjusted from 30%/32%/34%/36%/38%/40% to 40% for all levels. Akai Recommended gear has been adjusted. Repaired the bug that the ultimate skill couldn't pin the target on the wall. Chou Repaired the issue that The Way of Dragon still could trap the target even when the second-stage attack doesn't succeed. Natalia Repaired the bug that when Natalia went stealth mode in bush, nearby enemies also would get the exclamation mark prompt. Fanny Skills performance has been adjusted. Battleground Adjustment 1. In order to improve the Ranked Game and competition experience and to reduce the level gap between players in a same match, now when friends make a pre-team to play, teammates must all be the same division or two adjacent divisions. 2. Now the skill wheel’s position is fixed on screen, which will guarantee that all virtual buttons’ dragging area won’t go beyond the screen. 3. In previous versions, when the jungle monster that player is attacking went into the bush, the player would lose the vision of it if standing out of bush. This issue now has been optimized: players can see the attacking jungle monster even it’s in the bush. 4. Optimized the skill indicator. 5. Armor and magic resistance of minions that are strengthened by the Lord have increased by 20% 6. Target selecting logics of basic attack and skills have been optimized: a. When the Last Hit is on, tapping the basic attack button will select the hero who’s a little beyond the attack range to attack. If the Last Hit feature is off, then basic attack will only choose enemies within the attack range. b. Skills now always attacks the lowest-HP enemy within the attack range, unless players lock on another target manually. c. Optimized the Hero Lock Mode. Now it only locks your target on the selected enemy hero when tapping the mini avatar, but it won’t launch attack. Tap the avatar again to cancel the lock. d. Now if you select a target to cast a single-target skill, then within next 1 second, your other skills will also choose to attack that target first. System Adjustment 1. In the Custom Mode, 3 observer positions are added to the Draft Pick mode. Observer players can watch the game in real time. 2. Now friends’ private messages will be preserved for only a week. 3. In the Ranked Game, the function to send win rate and number of matches played will continue to be available after players select their heroes, and the info will be in the language of player’s own game. 4. For AFK players, we added a pop-up prompt and optimized the system assessment towards AFK behavior. 5. Squad feature optimization: a. Optimized the pop-up prompt of 'Quit Squad'. Now players can only leave the squad after inputting ‘Quit’ in the window in case of miss-clicking. b. Optimized system prompts for squad related operations. c. Players can get clearer feed backs when operating on the squad interface. d. Optimized the function of inviting friends to join the squad. e. Now related squad info will be displayed on the player’s personal info interface. f. If players are in a squad, the short name of squad will show in the front of player’s own name. 6. Top Squads leader board has been added to the Leader boards section. a. It will rank squads according to their power points in this season. Top 5000 squads can get rated, and top 100 squads will receive rich prizes. b. Squad power: power will be calculated when 5 squad members together play the Ranked Game over 20 times. c. The prize for each member in the same squad is the same. But only those members who have played 20 games with other 4 members together in the Ranked Game are qualified to claim prizes. d. Prizes (for each member): No.1: 3000 Tickets, permanent glorious avatar border ‘King’s Crown’ No.2: 2000 Tickets, permanent glorious avatar border ‘Duke’s Scepter’ No.3: 1500 Tickets, permanent glorious avatar border ‘Knight’s Cross’ No.4~20: 1000 Tickets No.21~100: 500 Tickets No.101~500: 300 Tickets No.500~5000: 100 Tickets e. Top Squads leader board refreshes at server time 5 a.m. every day and is in accordance with the Ranked Game season. Squad power reward will be calculated and sent when a season ends, and the leader board will be emptied. 7. Two new achievements: The achievement for helping to kill the Lord; the achievement for helping to kill the Turtle. 8. Custom Mode – Draft Pick The banned or selected heroes will show in grey color (before they didn't show in the list) Bug Repair 1. Repaired the bug that displayed medal and medal points were not correspondent with the actual. 2. Repaired the bug that if some heroes were in the Starlight Member free rotation and in the common free hero rotation at the same time, they couldn't be used in the Ranked Game. 3. Fixed the problem of the black screen when sharing game result. 4. Fixed the problem that in a rare condition, some players may be kicked out of the game back to the homepage and couldn't continue the game. Category:Patch Notes